Talking Swords and Men in Black
by Kojote
Summary: Inuyasha's sword is acting weird. And who are these people in Kagome's house? InuKag, with a little fluff. Summery sucks but story's not all that bad.No cursign so have no fear. I milded Inuyasha's mouth
1. Talking Swords and Men in Black

Author's Notes: Okay this is my very first FanFic so please do flame me to a crisp. Inuyasha is kinda OC but hey it's cute.

Disclamer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I have no clue how to spell the author's name, but she ain't me.

Inuyasha's POV

"Stupid girl, constantly stalking off to her era..." I grumbled along with some more less than pleasant things. I jumped through the well, grumbling and growling all the way. "Tests!, She says. No of course I don't like them!, She says. Then when I tell her to stay because tests don't seem nice, then she sits me into the ground. All because she is being stupid. AND THEN she has the gall to be late! Oh when I see her….!" I was struck by how mad I was and then reminded that I would end up being the one blamed, and that I'd be so happy to see her that I couldn't be mad. I stared off into the distance at Kagome's house smelling her sweet scent. Something kept poking in to my side as I sat on the edge of the well. "What!" I growled looking down. If this was Kagome's cat, Buyo, he was not going to be having a good day. Tetsiaga was nudging me. I looked on in wonder as it continued to vibrate. Kagome forgotten for the moment, I reached down and touched the hilt.

A wind knocked me over onto my back. I tried to fight, to get up, but the wind was strong and held me down. My eyes were blurry as they watered but I was certain that I saw a paw once. A large white one. Finally the wind was gone. I felt dizzy as I sat up. Holding my head and groaning, I stood. "This doesn't help my temper." I said glaring at Tetsiaga. _I'm sure, son, but maybe you should just talk in your head. People might think it odd of you to be talking to a sword._ "Well, This era thinks it's weird that…I…even... ah… carry… Excuse me, but did you just talk?" I stared expectantly at Tetsiaga before I caught myself. "Inuyasha, you hit you head too hard." I griped to no one in particular. 'And now you're talking like your brother' I thought grimly. _Really? Does little Fluffy really use third person in relation to himself? Well, odder things have happened. _I felt myself nodding alone with the odd voice in my head. It was deep and melodious, with the refined sound of my brother's and I could almost detect the impatient temper of my voice. "I'm insane." I muttered as I stalked off to the house. The voice chuckled.

Pushing the window back, I jumped into her room. "Hmm, she's not here."I said as I sniffed the air. Then picking up faint humming and the hiss of water, I figured she was taking a "shower". I remember with glee when she first tried to take a "shower" in a waterfall we were near. Took me ten minutes to find where in the river she was. First she begs me to save her from the rapids, which I did, and then as I'm carrying her back she realizes that she has nothing on and BOOM! There is an Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground. 'Very thankful person, isn't she?' _She doesn't sound too bad .She actually sounds like a fun person to be around. _"And swords shouldn't talk!" I snapped at Tetsiaga. _Just saying…_ I wandered over to her desk, looking around until she came in. I spotted something in the corner of her desk. It looked like it had been thrown there. 'I feel your pain' I thought mournfully._ And now we're talking to paper. On a roll, ay son. _"Oh shut up!" Just then Kagome came waltzing in. "Da da da, da da da, da da da dee da da da. ( she's humming "Once Upon a December" Don't own) Grabbing the paper, I turned to look at her. "Ah…K...." I said, my eye twitching. She had dropped her towel and was turning to dress. I tried desperately to get to the window. _Too late, she heard you. '_Oh crap'

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Dear Lord, she's going to sit me to the core of the Earth". "I saw nothing, I swear, Kagome! I turned away before you even started…I mean…I was trying to leave." I turned slowly, trying to protest, my eyes clenched shut. "Please, please, don't sit me! I'm sorry and wasn't going to look. I was just trying…I mean you were late! And…" _You're kinda pitiful right now. Really I never begged forgiveness for your mom. Or Fluffy's , for that matter. Well…there was that one time…uh...now wait that time too…Okay changed my mind. Mortal women are scary. Very, frightening, indeed. _'Not…Helping!' "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I yelled. I believe you." Kagome's voice was like sweet balm to my fear. "Good." I breathed a sigh and opened my eyes. _Bad move, son. "_Ah! I thought you were done! Ahhhhhh!" I slammed my eyes shut desperately. "Inuyasha! You looked! How dare you-" I ran keeping my eyes close trying to find a way out. I felt like a cornered puppy being yelled at. I swear that girl has at least fifty walls in her room and I slammed into every one. I tried to keep away from her scent and find the window, but my panic over rode everything. _She's laughing and dressed. _The voice was laced with amusement. I halted my frantic scrambling but only managed to bump into Kagome. I froze. In between chuckles she told me I could look and to leave via the window. She told me that she would sit me if I didn't stop running like a  
chicken with its head cut off. "Feh" I grunted as I leapt, my cheeks burning, haunted by the sounds of laughter coming from Kagome's room and my own head.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Why is Tetsiaga talking? Who are these Men in Black? Why is Inuyasha so OC?"

Believe it or not, I would appreciate reviews. And I'd like to see who can figure out who is talking through the sword. (Kinda Duh but hey why not.) I'll give recognition to the first person to guess right.


	2. Whose Ya Daddy

**Disclaimer:** Guess what!......I still don't own Inuyasha! Surprise!

**Author's note: **Well **ballerinagirl09** was the first person to guess the voice's owner. I only got one review! And that's **ballerinagirl09's! **I am ashamed of you people! Anyhoo, on with the story for you ingrates.

"All right you and me are going to talk!" I growled to Tetsiaga. I had gone behind a building that Kagome's grandfather called his "Shed". The light of the full moon was enough to see by. I pulled him out, letting him transform. _You and I, son, I do hope you were taught grammar._ In my frustration, I slammed the tip of my sword into the ground and started cursing it with everything I had. Finally out of breath I stopped, panting, and glaring with all I had at my stubborn sword. Then I noticed that it wasn't my reflection I was glaring at. The image in Tetsiaga's sheen had one eyebrow raised, with a look of distant disapproval mixed with a slight bit of admiration. _Good lord, where did you pick up all that?! _The mouth moved! There was a face in my sword now! "And you are?" I asked with my characteristic impatience. The face looked bemused and exasperated. _Your skull is thick a steel is it not? _I smirked proudly and nodded. _Oh heavens above, help me! I meet you…How old are you? _I opened my mouth to answer. _Oh dear! 19 plus 50 odd years stuck to a tree! Good lord, what did you do? _I growl lightly to warn whomever this was that he was treading on thin ice. "I asked you a question. And I'm going to get an answer!" I snapped at this mocking regal face in my sword. 'Again with the eyebrow raise!' _A little on edge are we? Fine I shall reveal my personage._

(I could be really evil and do a cliffie here, but I won't.)

_I am your father, come when you need me most. Tetsiaga calls my spirit to help you through your greatest challenge. Which, sadly enough, admitting love and getting a mate._ He sighed and rolled his eyes_. Apparently, my fang is right. You act like an idiot or a jerk and then try to fix it. She still likes you._ Then he lowered his voice and grumbled lightly_. No wonder you were pinned to a tree, it's a wonder anyone stays near you much less falls in love with you._ "And that is supposed to mean what?!" I growled. He looked up with, to my satisfaction, surprise and slight fear written on his face. Then he smiled ironically. _I do believe you inherited my good hearing. Good, you'll protect your mate nicely._ I was about to snap at him, when said good hearing caused me to turn my head. I heard Kagome's voice. "Back already Inuyasha? Will you wait and let me finish my home work please?" I sat puzzled. I wasn't near enough for her to see me."Oh no darling" My blood ran cold at the smooth, dangerous way the voice said that. I was about to call out to her when I heard the dreaded word. "Inuyasha! I said wait! Sit!" I groaned as I met my old friend the ground. "Hon, I don't think you realize. I'm not 'Inuyasha', whoever he is. Boris, tie this miss up, but handle her nicely she seems like a proper lady." He snickered, in a way which made my blood boil. "Guard her you two, come with me the rest of you. We'll round up the other people in this house and then…we can do the fun part. If it's shiny, it comes with us. And maybe this little miss will consent to come with me." The last comment was said in a purr. I felt every part of me thrum with the hate for this man that dares to take my girl. _Your girl? _ "If I say yes, will you leave off?" _No, you have to tell her, but you did admit it_. _That's the first step._ "That's good cause right now I need to save her. And I really need you to just be a sword at this point." _No, I want you to use your wits._

I watched in angered astonishment as Tetsiaga transformed back into a battered old sword. "But...I'm defending Kagome!" _And these are just mortal humans. I want to see if you can use your head instead of your strength. Without the Wind Scar and so help me don't use your "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" either. _"Well what can I do?" I got the sense that he was smiling although I couldn't tell because his reflection was gone with Tetsiaga's conversion_. Let your love for her spill into your heart. Just hit them on the head, harder than Sango hits Miroku._ His dry chuckle made me smirk. 'Oh yes you're my dad' I thought mentally nodding to him 'you've got my wicked sense of humor' But whimpers that sounded suspiciously like Kagome's caused my good mood to fade and my rage return. _Love!_ Reminded my father. 'Right' I closed my eyes and pictured all I love of Kagome. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see my demon face looking back at me from a mirror (convenient, no? ;P) that was right in front of me, hanging on the wall. _No, look harder._ Dad instructed. I looked again and saw my eyes only had flecks of red in them and only my fangs had grown. _You are in control of love because it is both a human and demon feeling. Rage is more the demon side and despair is human. You've taught yourself not to have feeling because it makes you feel human You've been hurt once and now you try to forget it. You managed to capture all emotion but rage. Now that you release love, you are in control, of your rage, despair, all of them, because as they say-love conquers all. _ I nodded and turned to the house. I smirked. Me and my father said in unison.

"Let's show the men what we think of them messing with my Mate! (Okay his dad said your, but I'm trying to get an image here!)

Gasp! It's his Dad?! OMG! *cough*sarcasm*cough* I'm sorry does anyone have a cough drop? Okay this wasn't as funny but hey it's still part of the story. Can you tell I'm more for Kagome than Kikyo? Just a little? Aw, am I THAT obvious? I would like more reviews please! And I still like comments on previous chapters if you feel like stopping long enough to write something. Flames are welcome but will be collected to flame-broil Kikyo!


	3. Confessions and A Late Night Whack

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha, because I'm getting a negative.

Author's note: School starts the 9th so my updates will be few and far between.

I loped quietly to the wall that had Kagome's window. 'Any ideas?' _You're asking help from me?!_ Dad was surprised. 'Yeah, I'm not sure how to fight without killing.' _I'll find time to be angrily disappointed at you later for that fact. For now, just imagine them a Shippo, you hit him hard enough to fall a human. _I felt my mouth curve into a smile that meant trouble to that little fox. 'Better yet Kagome will be glad for THESE whacks' I told him proudly. I sensed him rolling his eyes. I turned my gaze upwards to the window. I leapt silently to the sill. Peering in, using my demonically enhanced night vision. I was glad the window was still open, it saved me unnecessary noise. I saw a man covered in black clothing literally two inches to my right and a bored man dressed like the other leaning in the door way. The one by the door turned lazily and I dived back down to the ground. I wasn't a fool, I saw his widened eyes. "Dude, I just saw some eyes, they were yellow!" I heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath. She knew. "Prolly a cat you lummox. You have a cat, right?" Kagome must have nodded, because he continued. "Now, git back over there. The boss told you to watch and I ain't vouching for you bein' asacared of a _cat!_" _This one's going to be easy. _Dad said calmly. _He already is on edge. That was a good move you made, son. Risky but good. _I smirked inwardly 'Yeah that's me, accidently smart' he chuckled.

I jumped back up to the window, carefully narrowing my eyes so they wouldn't glow. With a thump, the first man fell. The worried man, by the door, turned and saw my frame against the moon light. "Demon!" He squeaked. I grinned showing my fangs. "Remarkable, you are smart for a mortal! Now why might I be here?" "She is a sacrifice right!" he said, seeming like drowning man who had found the air hole. "Wrong." I stated flatly. I hardly moved forward before he fell forward in a faint. 'This is WAY too easy' I muttered to Dad. I walked over to Kagome's bed where she was tied. "Kagome?" I asked whispering, settling on my hunches next to her head. This part of her room was shaded from the little light there was. I realized I had spoken to low, so I poked her with a claw. That's when I learned two things: One, she was facing the wall so I was talking to the back of her head, and two, she had managed to untie herself.

She whirled around and slammed me on the head with her lamp. I fought the urge to curse at full volume, as I held my head in utter pain. "Kagome!" I managed to strangle out in my loudest whisper. "Inuyasha! Are you okay! I'm sorry I thought those guys came back! I can't believe it! You came back." I just silently stood, trying not to sway with pain. "Of course I came." I scoffed "did you think I wouldn't? Especially after what that man said" I snarled to myself. He was going to pay. "You heard? And didn't come!" I turned to look at her face. "You sat me!" I tried not to yell. For a second she managed to stay stern looking, but then the fear and hysteria got to her. She stumbled forward, into my chest, sobbing like her life was at an end. "No, don't cry." I begged. _You hate it when she cries, don't you. _"Kagome, I'm always going to come for you. All because…I..I love you." I felt her stiffen in my arms. 'No! She doesn't feel the same!' I wanted to tear myself away, run before I could be hurt again. Then the most incredible thing happened. It felt like the largest paw in the world had just cuffed me in the head. I almost stumbled and opened my eyes in shock. _No! I will not let you be this senseless! Don't give up you fool! Look at her and listen!_ I half gaped in shock. Never had my Dad sounded so mad. I looked down into Kagome's eyes. "But…but I'm a human! And what about Kikyo? I'm weak-" I snorted as I touched my claw to her mouth. "Weak? You who dared to slam an unknown attacker on the head, WITH A LAMP! You who stood by me in countless demon attacks. You who refused to give up, even when you should. Weak?" She smiled through her tears. Then her eyes hardened and with the bluntness I usually possessed she asked me about Kikyo. I winced inwardly, but I felt a cuff again. 'That hurts you know' I growled half heartedly at Dad. He snorted. "Kikyo... was a dream that I didn't want to die. But now I see that she has and no longer is she my love. She never wanted me for who I was. You…you love me as a half demon. You smile when I talk to you and laugh at me when others couldn't. You trust a demon and … I want to trust you back. I guess I'm really asking for you to be my mate."

Seeing her turn slightly red and start to say something, I continued "That's just the name. The..ah…." _action_ "Uh.. action..comes at your .." At this point I was red and stammering. She put her finger to my mouth, a smile curving. "Don't talk yourself into a corner." I heard Dads laugh. _She's a keeper _I nodded inwardly. "Now I need to go rescue the rest of your poor family." She looked up to me. I listen carefully. "Your brother….he is still asleep, how I'll never know, your mother….. is sounding determined like you did, And your grandfather" I could barely hide my shock and amusement. "Let's just say that even WITH the gag he is putting me to shame." She blushed, and then giggled. "Grandfather was always worse than a sailor before." I turned and went to her door. "Inuyasha-..." I turned and was surprised to see her right n front of me. "I accept." Then she leaned forward and kissed me lightly. "For luck." she murmured. I about fell over_. For luck indeed._ My father said, ringing in my head. I smiled warmly but snarled as I turned went. "Two down-Five more to go." _Let get them _

Probably not all that good huh? But I have the story in my head for a while and well I want to continue it. I don't think it's getting funny but I promise I will get better. Still eager for reviews, even on previous chapters.


	4. Who Let The Dog Out?

Disclaimer: You'd think I owned Inuyasha. And you'd be wrong

**********

I stalked down the stairs, letting my feet only lightly touch the carpet. 'These goons won't know what hit them!' I told Dad. _Son, may I take over?_ I halted halfway down. 'Hmm? Do what?' I asked. _I want to see if I can control your body or at least meld with it. Just check, that if push comes to shove I can._ I thought about it a second. 'I don't like this one bit' I growled. _Understood, but can't we try? _I tried not to be too impatient. 'What about my mate's family?' _Are you worried about them or scared of me?_ His voice sounded half hurt. Cursing myself mentally, I finally agreed. _You know I'm in your head and heard that._ His voice no longer sounded hurt, only slightly amused. I fought to not snap back at him. _Relax. For once, relax. For you finally completed your greatest challenge. You've got a mate, and you're going to protect her. Relax. _I finally did and calmed myself. I suddenly felt myself seem to grow. _Don't open your eyes, just keep relaxing. No opening those eyes now! No one wants that. Noooo! _

I didn't like that his tone was slightly panicked. I tried opening my eyes into slits. Immediately they shut, backed up by Dad's frantic conversation. _No, you don't need to open those. Just calm down and I'll fix it!_ 'Fix what?!' _Nothing! _'You're going to fix nothing?! Tell me or let me look!' _Phew, you stopped!_ 'Stopped what? And so help me if you say nothing I will get Sesshomaru to raise you up and then I'll kill you myself.' I was way beyond ticked. _As you wish, Master Inuyasha. _I snorted lightly and opened my eyes. I looked around. The stairs were at the same height. I figured that he had stopped whatever it was and I'll quiz him later. I trotted down the stairs…wait trotted? _Never mind son, there's one over there. _I turned my gaze, which looked oddly red-hazy, to the man in black. I snarled and growled. Quite literally. But before I could wonder the man turned and saw me.

He threw himself at my paws…say..paws? Again my musing was interrupted by the man. "Oh Taishita Inuoni, I beseech ye to not harm your loyal servant. I will become you slave if need be, My Lord." 'Great Dog Demon?! Oh, father? Might you know something of this?' _Hee hee, no! _I growled again. Apparently the man thought I was talking to him. "Oh please, sire, please alert me to thy station and I shall answer your very will!" I turned my stare to him and noticed that he had "son-glass-es" Kagome had shown me these. My reflection was glaring back out at me from their mirrored surfaces. I nearly fell backwards. I looked like my brother in his true form! No, my ears were still pointy and my tail was sleeker. Really I was way sleeker than Sesshomaru. (AN: Think white German Shepherd, plus Inuyasha's demon stripes and red eyes.) I was also considerably smaller. I was about the same height as before, maybe a bit taller, but if I was to rear on my legs, I would reach the ceiling.

_You're frightening your servant. _Dad's comment cut down on my preening. I finally regarded the man. I made my voice all boomy, "You must tell all of your fellow humans to leave this house and never return. It's under my guard." I lowered my head and turned it so my eye was right next to his. "Do you understand?!" My snarl was low but it vibrated the air around us. He nodded and gulped. He quickly stood from his kneeling position. He walked over to a corner and pulled something up. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he pulled Kagome's family to their feet. He stumbled under my hard glare, pulling them towards the door. I cleared my throat. "And where are they going?" He looked up nervously. "Are they live sacrifice?" I rolled my eyes. _You've got to agree or you'll lose your power over him._ "Yes, yes if that'll make you, I mean it'll make ME happy. Over there on the steps." I motioned impatiently to the stairs with a large paw. He plopped Sota down on the steps too hard for my liking. I snarled. He smiled reassuringly and placed Kagome's grandfather, then mother, down with care. Still shaking he ran into another room. I padded over to the bundled group. I leaned over the little boy first. 'Still asleep!' _Uh, no, not really. _I looked down again. Sota looked up and saw my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He kicked me, HARD! IN THE NOSE! I whimpered and pawed it. "Stupid, stupid boy!" I snarled, trying not to be too frightening. I felt blood dribble out of my mouth, where his kick had shoved my fang against my lip. His mother bristled and tried to scoot over him as he fainted. His grandfather tried to mutter an incantation against me. I lightly cuffed him to stop him. The fake priest's spells were worthless, but sometimes they stung and I really wasn't in the mood. I leaned down again, staying away from harm, to tell them who I was.

"See, boss! I told you he was going to eat them. I told you there was a demon! Oh, Taishita Inuoni! I tried to do your will. But this unbeliever refuses to leave. Oh dear, he has already killed the boy!" I had looked over when my "Slave" had started talking. Apparently the blood was still dribbling out of the corner of my mouth and had stained my white fur around my lips. They were both staring from me to Sota. 'Come on you worthless bags of flesh! Does he LOOK dead?!' _Shhh! They'll leave soon with the thought of a man eating demon. _I glared hard in his direction. "Beat it and take your insignificant minions with you." I motioned my great head upward to the stairs. Then a thought crossed my mind. "No, I've changed my mind. You leave. Your friends will follow. I'd wait and help them. I don't think  
they'll be in any condition to run." I smiled, showing all my teeth, which were covered in blood, I could tell by taste. Slaveman shrank back and nodded, running as fast as possible out of the door. I turned my gaze over to see several men start to scamper away. But the 'boss' stood his ground. _He's not running, son. I fear no bluffing will work. He's just like the man that killed me. He couldn't care less how powerful you are. Speaking of bluffing, what are you going to do to those men up stairs? Or for that matter this mortal._ I blinked and shook my head. 'I don't know'. _SON!_

I startle and looked over to the man. He was holding some black thing. It was metal and smelled like…..smoke or a volcano. _Move! Now! _'What is a matter?' I heard a loud *blam* and suddenly it felt like someone had ripped my shoulder. I roared out in pain and peered at my shoulder. _Only a scratch. You're lucky. These 'guns' hurt even demons._ 'That's a gun? The last I saw they were huge and call "rifles"' _Smells the same don't it? _But at this point I wasn't listening. I leapt at the man, flattening him and knocking his weapon aside. Red filled my gaze, anger, plus self preservation filling my head with hate. "Die!" I snarled. I went to sink my teeth into his neck. _No._ My head stopped. I fought, pulling my neck hard. I growled in frustration, thrashing. _Do you wish your mate to see you right now? _I growled still trying to kill this man. 'He talked to MY mate like….like….THAT! And he tried to kill me!' _STOP! NOW! OR ARE YOU NO BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER!?_ I stilled my head and cocked it lightly. _Calm down, you promised me that you would just knock them out. Are your promises worth anything?_ I stilled my beating heart. I looked down at the man's face. "Hmm, worth my trouble?" I asked my snout inches from his face. He peered up at me and wrinkled his nose. "Dog-breath!" he muttered. "Dog-breath! Dog-breath! Are you kidding me? I'm sitting here trying to decide whether or not TO EAT YOU! And you're worried about my breath!" Dad was laughing really hard, which was only ticking me off. I stood up, growling lowly in my throat. I cuffed the man, effectively knocking him out. _Come now Inuiki, try to be a good sport._ 'You may NOT call me "dog-breath"! And since when were you NOT a dog?' He chuckled lightly. _Let's go up stairs and check on your mate._ Grumbling I turned. 'How long will I look like this?'_ Hey I thought you wanted to be full demon? You thinking not so much now?_ "Oh, do shut up!" I snapped. I limped over to the stairs and bent over the tied up humans again.

"Look, it's me! Inuyasha! You know, half-demon…" I raised my paw to my head. "….About yea big? Friendly, now your family? Ringing any bells?" The family just stared. Kagome's mom's eyes narrowed. She moved her head, shaking it, and then stared at me pointedly. I sat confused, cocking my head, and hating myself for it. _Her gag? _Suggested Dad. 'I knew that!' I muttered to him, hooking a claw on her gag. It snapped. "Family?!" she asked peering at me. 'You're kidding me! She can ask anything, anything!' I shook my great head in wonderment. "Well, she accepted my…offer." 'You only proposed right? Nothing else?" I finally figured what she was dancing around. I turned beet red. "NO!" I snapped, and the leaped over them. I flicked my tail at them and trotted the rest of the way up. _Mature, son. Real mature. _I snorted, trying not to smile. Gently nosing aside the door, I pranced into Kagome's room. As she turned, I smiled, toothily. Her eyes grew wide and she 'eeeep'ed loudly. I cock my head again. "K-" She stood up and screamed. "Inuyasha! Help! Demon followed you!" Finally I got it. _She doesn't recognize you._ 'Ya think, Dad?' I snapped sarcastically, rolling my eyes. But our conversation was cut tragically short when my old friend the lamp decided that he wanted to see me again. The lamp managed to slam into my already bruised nose. I howled in pain. The lamp was followed by a clock, a pencil, a rolled up piece of paper, a series of text books, a desk and a cat. Buyo yowled upon finding himself next to an incredibly large dog. He dug his claws into my tortured nose. "Get him off! Kagome!" I snarled whipping my head about. This only seemed to irritate and frighten the already angry cat. So he dug in harder. Finally letting go, he raced out of the room he cry out in a cat's triumphant caterwaul. I fell down, placing my paws on my poor, poor snout. Whimpering and trying to blink the tears from my eyes, I peered up to see Kagome standing over me with a purifying arrow. I stood hastily. The good news was that it broke her purifying spell. Bad news? I hit the arrow with my pained nose to break the spell. Blinking again and trying not to cry out in pain, I stood looking her directly in the eye. "Here's a tip. TRY… NOT… TO… KILL… YOUR… MATE!!!!!" She gaped for a second. "Inuyasha?!" she asked startled. "No, it's Sesshomaru." I spat sarcastically. She cracked a smile and hugged me around the neck. I carefully place a large paw against her back, as a way to hug. I closed my eyes and smelled her scent deeply. Even with my nose messed up, it smelt so good. I began to fell weird but I ignored it, too entranced by the hug to care. "Hey! Look!" I reluctantly pulled out of the hug to see what she had seen. Finally looking where she pointed, I was startled to see my normal torso and feet. I smile and looked into her eyes. They were shining with love, like they always had, but this time I didn't miss it. "Awwww! I'll get a camera!" I startled and was astound to see that we had been kissing. Looking at Kagome's face one more time, I glanced up to see Kagome's family standing in the door way. Kagome's brother was play gagging, her grandfather was peering at me distrustfully, and her mom was standing with stars in her eyes, no doubt planning our marriage. I heard Kagome laugh and I had to chuckle with her. I looked down, sneered then lifted the two men. I threw them out the window followed by two low grunts and some curses from their buddies. I then turned and walked over to Kagome. Taking her by surprise, I scooped her up, bridal style, and walked over to the window. Turning I bowed to her mother, still standing in the door. "By your leave, lady." She smiled and replied. "Don't break her. Hope you get married first, before-" "Thanks, Mom!" Kagome interrupted. She then turned and poked me in the chest. "Leave, or we'll be here all day." I laughed and leapt out the window, landing on the goons. Those that weren't underneath me ran in fright. I stepped off the two I was on. Their leader sauntered out, like a cat, acting like he had planned to leave anyway. But I could tell, by the weak rays of morning light, that he was glancing nervously around. I laughed inwardly, and after he left, emerged to the well house. Poised before the well, I paused. It's only been one night and yet I felt like it's been forever and never. _Wonder what Miroku will say about you two?_ 'And with that happy note, I take my leave' I said in a grand lord voice. Down the well we went, my mate and I.

**********

Alrighty there's that! I'll get started on the next chappie soon. Love to all my fans! *kisses* luck and later dudes!


	5. Koga, Gifts, and Cliff Hanger

_Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese Manga writer?_

_Author's note: you'll like this one. Say no more._

I dragged myself and my new mate out of the well. This was the second time today because I had forgotten to take her backpack the first time. But she was nice about it and didn't sit me so I complied."KKKKAAAGGGGGOOOMMMEEEEEE!" Came a really high pitched voice. 'Great! It's the brat' I muttered to dad. He merely snorted. _I can hardly see anyone more annoying than you and Fluffy, son. _'How do you know? You weren't there.' Shippo hurtled out of the forest surrounding the well, followed by Miroku and Sango. They started talking to Kagome while I argued with Dad. _Opps, I feel a touchy point. If you'll notice, I died saving you. _'How could a simple mortal kill you if you were so strong?' _Well I had just fought that dragon dude…Hey you killed him! Way to go! Anyhoo I was pretty badly injured at the time, not to count tired. _'Would you stop reading my memories?! It's annoying when I don't even have to talk…er...think!' _ And to answer your previous question and to comment on that very point, I saw your memories. I swear if I was still alive I'd never have let those people and demons treat you wrong. _I was about to retort when I was suddenly planted into the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed as soon as I could get up. But I stopped yelling when I saw the relief evident in my mate's eyes and all my friends' as well. I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. _You inherited that trait from me! _'Will you shut up?!' I barked at him.

"You were snarling and looking guilty. Kagome said there was good news, but she wanted you to tell me, yourself." Miroku commented. "Are you possessed, Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly. "You better believe it." I muttered. Unfortunately I forgot Shippo had great hearing. "He says he is! Kagome! Run!" I whacked him on the head. _Maybe I didn't need to protect you when you were young. _"Where do you think I learned that kids are punching bags?!" "Inuyasha? Are you okay? You look really upset. Who are you talking to?" Kagome's voice was lace with concern I always blew off._ You spoke aloud, son. _ Dad's voice was gentler. He sounded sad. Great! Now I felt really guilty. I knelt beside the prone kit and touched his shoulder. He flinched. Now I felt worse. "Look Shippo, I'm not sure how to be a good caretaker. I really had no real childhood. Tell me what I can do, and I'll see what's possible." Shippo looked up at me incredulously. "Now I know you're possessed." He muttered. I chuckled. Miroku touched me on the shoulder. I jumped about fifty feet, but I managed to land in a tree and make it look natural….sort of. Fine! I fell through 15 branches; head first, before I was caught by a sturdy one that happened to be luckily in my path. "I was going to say that was unlike you, Inuyasha, but you seem to have proved my point." Miroku said in between chuckles. "You want to see what's possessed me?" I demanded. They looked at each other then back at me. "Good enough. It's Daddy-o! Come say high to the nice people, Dad" I was being sarcastic but when I swept the transformed Tetsiaga out of its sheath and waved it at the ground a wind began to blow. Standing there was Dad. In his dog form yes, but no mistaking that look. He was about 10 feet tall, not his normal size, but he seemed to be trying to be on the same level as you. "Good Morning, Friends. " He said stately, nodding his head in a doggie bow.

I leapt from the branch and landed next to him. I tried to lean on his shoulder in what I hoped was an unconcerned way, even though I was shaken by his return. I forgot a certain point though. Dad was no longer alive; therefore the thing I was going to lean on was a ghost. Guess what ghosts are?! Intangible or in other words untouchable. Down I went, right through him. It was an odd, cold feeling, like falling through freezing water that didn't make you wet. Have you ever had a ghost, your mate, and all you closest friends laugh at you? Not a pleasant experience, I'll admit. Finally standing up, I fumed. "Calm yourself son, your friends are awaiting an announcement. " Dad commented, after calming down himself. His manner was a genteel, always courteous. It made you feel like you were a worthless worm. Father didn't need to be intimidating to get his wishes. He seemed to be able to ask you for anything, and you'll do it. Finally I simmered down. After tell the three that I had a new mate, Sango immediately grabbed Kagome in a hug. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Now I know why you didn't want to tell us." I looked at dad, confused. He looked back and shrugged. When I looked to the others, they were all glaring at me, with the exception of my mate, who was currently being squished in a hug. "What?!" I asked defensively. Miroku shook his head disgustedly. "Taking a mate over Kagome. How could you? No wonder you were so lost in thought. So what's this girl look like? I assume it's either Kikyo or a powerful demon." Dad raised a forepaw. "Am I missing something?" He asked looking quizzically. Shippo threw a glare at him then me. "To think I was going to forgive you for everything." He said not even looking at me. "Look, Inuyasha, Kagome's sobbing!" Sango scolded. True enough Kagome was shaking. But she pushed on Sango's steel grip. Finally released, she started rolling on the grass, laughing.

"They…..Haaa…they think… you chose...Haaa… Someone else! Not….me" She struggled to talk through laughs. Finally getting it, I laughed in relief as well. Since both of us were busy, father took it onto himself to explain. "He offered to be Kagome's mate. She agreed. Do not smile knowingly like that Miroku! They have done nothing. They came to tell you. You seem to assume the worst of my son. Personally I can see why, but all the same." "Hey!" I snapped. He chuckled and moved behind the other three. "Oh do save me from him, friends." He shrieked mockingly. I growled lightly at him, and then helped up my mate. "Figure it out geniuses?" I asked sarcastically. They giggled and sweat dropped. "Sorry.' They said together. I was going to gloat more, but Kagome waved a hand. "Don't worry about it." I grumbled a bit. Kagome's head shot up suddenly. "Jewel shards!" she gasped. "Kohaku?" Sango asked hopefully. "She said _shards_." Miroku said gently. Sango looked both sad and relived. "_Shards_ means…wolf breath!" I growled as a whirlwind swept by me. But we all had to laugh when Koga stopped in the middle of Dad. He whirled around and around, punching the air inside Dad's nonexistent body. Dad lowered his head between his front legs. "Excuse me, but that feels just as weird too me as it does to you." Koga shrieked like a little girl. Dad smirked and moved forward, until Koga was free. "All good?" He asked, still smirking. Koga blushed upon seeing all of us standing there, laughing our heads off. "You taking care of my woman, dog turd?" He snarled, trying to change the subject. Instantly I bristled, surprisingly along with Dad. Koga's eyes narrowed. "Tow mutts to kill this time." He growled, lowly, crouching. Dad's head shot up. "I'm a full-bred demon, The Great Dog General. I'm Inuyasha's father, and only he has ever surpassed my skill in battle. Call me any demeaning title and that's an invitation to get your throat ripped out." Koga blinked momentarily. Then his face hardened into a cruel smirk. "Then why is your _son_ not defending himself?" I stepped out behind dad who stepped back stiffly. He lowered his eye next to my head. "Rip him to shreds." He hissed, painfully loud in my delicate ears. I've never seen dad this angry. He eyes were flashing like fire and his teeth gleamed. But then I had finally accepted Kagome, so I had reason to protect my mate.

I leapt forward, drawing Tetsiaga rapidly. Koga stumbled back, he wasn't used to me actually trying to kill him, or Kagome not interceding for that matter. I swung Tetsiaga swiftly, not letting him get away, but not hurting him. Finally I pinned him against a tree. "Come…near…my mate….or…my pack…ever again…." I snarled, breathing heavily."And…you'll…wish I…had…killed you now." I lowered my sword and stalked over to Kagome. Koga looked from me to her and back again. "No….you couldn't have chosen…._him_…the mutt!" I growled gently and dad rumbled behind me. Kagome walk over to Koga and placed a hand on his shoulder. He and I flinched simultaneously. "Koga, I was never your woman, and I'll never be." Her voice was gentle and soft. Koga looked hurt, and then pushed her away. I quickly leapt forward to catch her. When I looked up at him, he was seething. "Your _pack_," He spat the word, "Will never be hearing from me again." He turned to go, but I grabbed his arm. Gently letting go of Kagome, I walked up to him, never releasing my grip. "Look, you lost, I won. But we're still trying to kill Naraku, both of us. We don't have to be friends, but let's not be enemies." He looked searchingly into my eyes. Pulling his arm from my grip, he nodded, rubbing his arm. He grumbled grudgingly. Finally his head rose and when he spoke it looked painful. "May...May I join your pack after finding Ayame?" He quickly lowered his eyes. Then I realized his view. All canines have it. He had just conceded to let me and Kagome to be the alpha pair, the mates in charge. He was simply requesting to be the beta male, second in charge, with his mate second in charge to Kagome. I lightly touched his shoulder. Murmuring so only he could hear, I told him that there would be no hierarchy, but that I don't like sharing power. He glanced at me confused, until it clicked. I was basically telling him, I'd like to be in charge but I will listen to both him and Miroku. With another nod he sped off. I walked back to the others. "We wait." I stated, leaping up into a tree. Kagome shrugged and clapped her hands. "Alrighty every one! I have lots of gifts for such an awesome event!"

"CHOCOLATE?!" Shrieked Shippo. Kagome giggled and handed him the brown sugary stuff. She pulled out a new kimono for Sango; it was purple with a black cat paw clasp on the shoulder. Its tie was black as well. Sango looked at her suspiciously. "Took me forever to find! I had to look for antiques and stuff." Kagome gushed, apparently missing the look. She handed a Miroku a set of sacred sutras. She then grabbed his staff. He looked at her quizzically. She smiled as she pulled off the top of the staff. "What!" Miroku shouted, astounded that his staff was being broken. Waving a hand she started screwing the top onto something in her pack. Suddenly she drew out a beautiful blue steel sword. Lifting the wooden part of the staff she effortlessly slid the sword inside. She then tapped the top of the staff. Smirking she tossed it to me. "Try to take it out." She challenged. I grinned and tugged. My grin quickly disappeared as I tugged and tugged on the top, unable to get it out. Finally I glared at my mate and laughing pack. "Miroku, only you can get the sword out now, and only when you want to." She said, as Miroku reached out a hand for his staff. I threw it at him. After it hit him in the head he lifted it. Smoothly he pulled the sword out. It had symbols that ran like this: _dokyou,__ shinpyou, koi,__chikan, _down to the tip.They meant, in order, courage, trust, love, and, best of all, pervert. He smiled and nodded to Kagome. "I was hoping that that sword maker wasn't lying and it seems he wasn't." Kagome simply stated, turning back to her pack. She pulled out a golden collar with red painted flames covering it. Placing it around Kilala's neck she smiled. "Ah..Kagome, what about when she transforms?" Sango asked, trying not to sound ungrateful. Kagome merely motioned to Kilala. She shot up in her larger form. The collar was still around her neck, but now it seemed to be flaming. Kagome winked at the group. "Not only was this man a sword maker, but he works in all kinds of metals." She turned to me. "Close your eyes." I gulped lightly and obeyed. I felt a tickle around my neck and then another one. Opening my eyes I saw the subjectication beads in her hand. My hand instantly leapt to my throat. I felt a fine golden chain. On it were two silver and gold rings. The silver intertwined the gold, so that you couldn't see where either began or stopped. I looked at them as the sunlight danced all over the metals. Miroku cleared his throat. I glanced up quickly, letting the rings fall. Miroku raised his eyebrow at the both of us. I smiled and nodded. Dad came up behind me and licked across me head. Being a ghost, it just felt really weird.

"Wait." Kagome said. I nodded, motioning for her to continue. She smiled apologetically up at dad. "Sorry, I don't have anything for you, I'm afraid you weren't expected." He smiled warmly and nodded his great head once. Kagome pulled out a single bottle from her pack. It looked like there wasn't anything left in there. "Inuyasha, my I have a strand of your hair?" she wasn't looking at me. I glanced at Miroku. He shrugged. Sango stiffened and nodded once. Confused I shrugged as well. I pulled out a hair and handed it to her. She held the silver strand over the mouth of the bottle. She took a deep breath, and then dropped it in, swiftly replacing the top. The inside of the bottle explode with color. Flashing red and then silver, shimmering. There suddenly seemed to be a dog howling inside the glass. Kagome, chewing her lip, pulled the top off. Quickly plucking a strand of raven hair herself, she placed it in. There was suddenly a black ribbon that wound itself around the dog. Howling once more, it disappeared. All of us were entranced by it. "Wow! What a show!" I said, still mesmerized. Kagome smiled wanly. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Quickly, before I could even register it she opened the bottle once more, and poured its contents down her throat. I sprang to my feet. "Kagome!" She started shuddering and gagging. I leapt over to her in time to catch her. When I did I nearly dropped her. He eyes were pure white; her hair was turning white as well. Suddenly, shocking amber eyes were staring into mine. Kagome smiled weakly, before she passed out. But in that small smile, I couldn't miss the fang that peeked out. "Good lord what has she done?" Dad asked, echoing all of our thoughts. I worriedly held my sweating, unconscious mate close to me.

_Oh! Aren't I soooo evil? You can guess I'm sure, but maybe not! Please review. I really want to thank __**Ballarinagirl09 **__for all his support. You are writing such kind and helpful stuff._


	6. Sorry! Please read!

**Very important! I want to apologize publicly for calling Ballerinagirl09 a boy. I'm sorry; I saw the name Cameron and naturally assumed that she was male. I really hope I haven't offended anyone, especially not you Ballarinagirl09. You are a very loyal fan. In fact all of you may want to read some of the other fanfics I'm writing. I apologize yet again.**


	7. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or their names, but I'm gonna take credit for the story itself. I'm proud of my brain child!

_*Previously on "Talking Swords and Men in Black": _

_I sprang to my feet. "Kagome!" She started shuddering and gagging. I leapt over to her in time to catch her. When I did I nearly dropped her. He eyes were pure white; her hair was turning white as well. Suddenly, shocking amber eyes were staring into mine. Kagome smiled weakly, before she passed out. But in that small smile, I couldn't miss the fang that peeked out. "Good lord what has she done?" Dad asked, echoing all of our thoughts. I worriedly held my sweating, unconscious mate close to me.*_

Miroku handed me a wet rag silently. I grunted in thanks and brought the rag to Kagome's forehead. She was still sweating. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself. As if I didn't know. Suddenly Kagome stirred. "Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked shakily. I kissed her forehead, so overjoyed that I merely whimpered in canine. She smiled and rubbed my ears. "That's sweet of you." She murmured. I started lightly. Glancing quickly around, I saw the others all huddled around the fire, peering over at us occasionally. Only dad was looking as confused as I. Knowing it was quicker I barked quickly to him, telling him to tell the others she's fine. I then tried to glance down at Kagome, without looking like I was. Her brow furrowed. "You can't tell them yourself?" she asked. "Kagome." I said, avoiding her question for the moment, "Do you know what you drank?" She smiled sheepishly. "The guy said he could see what I wanted most. He called me a miko, now that I'm thinking! I think that guy was one of the few real monks left!" she was getting worked up. "He told me what to do and then told me to drink it." She lay back, apparently exhausted by something as easy as talking. I gently brushed a hair from her face, but paused. I pulled it down to her eye level. She giggled and looked at it. I had to grin at the cross-eyed look she had to use to see the strand. It was white. "Come." I quietly, picking her up. She nodded and rested herself in the crook of my arms. I walked lightly to the others. I nearly dropped Kagome when I saw Koga and Ayame sitting among them. I hadn't seen them come. Both of them gasped when I came out of the dark night and into the fire light. I nodded once at the two then told the group to stay where they were. I was going to take Kagome to the pond that's near us. They gave a nod, giving me their permission. I rushed off, my precious cargo in my arms. I knelt next to the still waters that mirrored the crescent moon, only a day or two before my weak night. "Kagome, look." I tenderly, and set her down next to the pond. She peered over the rim, and then gasped in joy. "Inuyasha! Look! I'm a half-demon, like you! That's what the man meant." I sat back and watched as my mate gazed into her own reflection, drinking in the sight. There were two little doggie ears on top her hair, white with little black tips. Her hair was similar, whit with small black strand winding in and out. "I'm going to leave you here for a second, I'll return soon." She nodded, inspecting her sharpened fangs, and longer claws. I smirked and called out. "Watch her, Dad." I heard a sharp intake of breath; he hadn't known I'd heard him. I smirked again and ran off to a hollow tree, where I kept keepsakes. I lifted out blue clothing like mine. I couldn't find any more fire-rats, so I had Totosia make a haori of the diamond shards that come from Tetsiaga. The cloth glittered and would repel most anything, diamonds being uncutable by anything other than other diamonds. I stuffed the glittering clothes into my pocket and ran back to Kagome's side. "I was hoping to give this to you when we are married, but seeing as we're in a gift giving mood, here you are. I drew out the haori. She gasped as the moonlight glittered all over it. "The neat thing is that it only glitters in the moonlight. It won't give you away to enemies." I commented, switching to canine. She nodded. "It's...beautiful!" she gasped, unknowingly in a small appreciative yip. I lowered my head until it was next to hers. "You're talking in canine." I whispered gently in her new ears. They twitched against my nose, which sent me into a sneezing fit. After my personal explosions quit, I was irritated to hear 6 laughs. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Dad, Koga, and Ayame. I glared into the forest, well aware that 4 out of the 6 could understand canine. "Where's Shippo?"I asked sarcastically. "At Keade's!" Hollered back Miroku. "Did you not see us take him when Kagome passed out?" I snorted. "I was a bit preoccupied!" I cried back, trying not to sound impatient, or irritated by the fact I hadn't noticed. Koga snort and called me something, I shall not repeat, in canine. Kagome blushed and growled gently. That shut him up. I smirked. "Want to change behind a tree where the pervert can't see?" I asked Kagome after turning back to her. She smiled and inclined her head gently, to the sound of Miroku's "Hey!". I ran, suddenly turning, catching Miroku off guard. I stopped millimeters from him. Slowly, ever so slowly, I bared my fangs. He smiled nervously and backed away. "Come on everyone. I do think we are going to have an eventful wedding planed tomorrow. Let's leave the two alone." I stood arms crossed, cocking one eyebrow. Finally they all left, Dad bringing up the rear. He winked to me. I smirked "You've been around Miroku too long."… Or words to that effect. "Why am I the scapegoat all the time?" Came Miroku's faint cry. *Smash* "Because you keep doing stuff." No need in wondering whose voice that was or why it was so angry."Well?" I turn upon hearing my mate's voice. I had to gasp when I saw her. Standing in a ray of moonlight that had leaked into the trees, her clothing glimmering and glittering, so dazzling. I circled her, amazed by her radiance. "I take you like it." she giggled. I nodded mutely. "Want me to wear it to the wedding?" I snapped my head up, that had caught me off guard. She giggled again and pointed to her new ears. I smirked. She leaned forward and I surrendered myself to her kiss.

The next morning's light fell on the small clearing. Koga and Ayame, who clearly didn't wait for no stinking wedding, (if you knows what I mean) were on the right side of a lane of flower, Shippo and Kilala on the left. Dad stood near the front of the aisle. Kagome's family, who were coming to live near Keade's, stood next to Dad. Miroku stood by the god tree, waiting his command to start. Suddenly Keade took his place. I looked at him inquisitively. He whispered from across the lane of flowers where he stood. "Want to be my best man and I be yours?" I felt my eyes widen then I smiled. There came music from the few villagers who had been taught to play for such an occasion. I turned my amber gaze upon my mate. Her hair was done up and droplets of pearls hung from the tips of her ears. I thought it looked very cute. Sango entered beside her, her new kimono around her slender, strong body. She also had her hair done up in a beautiful bun. I risked a look at my companion. He was glowing with pride. The ladies proceeded with grace forward. Suddenly a familiar scent caught my nose. I held back a snarl. But Kagome heard the low growl that uttered from my throat. She turned, and the rest of us followed suit. There stood my half brother, he child, and Jakan. "Did you choose not to send for me, brother, for such an occasion?" He asked coolly, as if he really didn't care whether I said anything or not. I simply glared. He sighed dramatically "You think I don't care for your petty human ceremonies. You'd be right. But Rin here wanted to see it happen." "I'm only half human!" I and Kagome snapped at the same time. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And half of nothing is still nothing, is it not?" Right about then Kagome blew it. "Either leave or sit down you…." Kagome then went into a tirade in canine that made me blush. Dad and Koga's looks were priceless, as they tried to figure out what to do. Ayame was holding Shippo's ears, but nodding and silently rooting Kagome on. Sango had a look on her face that seemed to say that she didn't know what was going on, but that she a very good idea. Miroku was gaping like a fish out of water and his messed up mind filled in the blanks. Finally having to take a breath, Kagome paused. Sesshomaru quickly cut in, his expression horrified "Please calm yourself lady, the pups will hear." Kagome snorted. "Then sit mangy ball of fur." Sesshomaru plopped down next to dad, holding Rin in his lap like she was all that protected him. Jakan sat down next to him, muttering about how he can never tell what's going on. Dad leaned over. "Long time, no see, eh Fluffy?" Sesshomaru did a double take upon seeing his dead father standing next to him. He then sighed and shook his head tiredly. "She order you to come, like she ordered me to sit? I bet that woman could raise the dead!" He shuddered. The girls smirked; the boys looked at each other in fear. "May we finish?" Keade asked, rolling her eyes. I nodded once, taking Kagome's hand, and pulling her close. Miroku followed suit, Sango blushing lightly. Keade cleared her throat and raised her arms grandly. "Friends, Family, demons we used to hate," She nodded at Koga, "Demons we still hate." She nodded at Sesshomaru who smiled nervously. Suddenly, a swirl of purple and black appeared at the end of the aisle. Out stepped Naraku, smirking at the festivities. Kagome seemed to grow. "You freaks need to learn timing! Yes, I see all of you creeps! Sit down and stay quiet. We'll kill you after! Now if you please Keade!" Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, the Infant, and Hakudoushi all plopped down wide eyed, next to Sesshomaru who nodded knowingly. It was amazing that Kagome could make Kanna, unfeeling, ghostlike, expressionless, Kanna, show fear. Keade turned back to us. "As I was saying, demons we still hate, We are all gathered here to see the joining of these two couples. They are pledging to protect one another and to stay, always and forever, together."Kikyo silently strode out of the forest. She raised her hand as Kagome went to yell. She then motioned for her sister to continue as she sat down. Kagome blinked. I had to hold myself back, reminding myself that she was simply a shell of the Kikyo I once knew. "Are we done?" Keade snapped crossly. "Seeing as that about everyone we've met that isn't dead yet, yes." Sango answered. Keade nodded and turned to me. "Do you take this lovely gir…dem…half demon to be your wife..mate..loved one?" Keade asked stumbling a bit. I inclined my head. She turned to Kagome. "Do you take this uncouth, rude….and yet increasingly sweet…er..half demon to be your…husband… uh... mate.. Person you really like?" Kagome giggled. She turned to Miroku and Sango. "Do you two like each other." She demanded, apparently growing weary fast of having to remember everything. The couple nodded, slightly frighten by her brisk manner. Keade again returned to facing the crowd. "Any person have any objections to these bindings...Shut up Naraku and his crew…And you fan girls that seem to like Inuyasha and Miroku.. I SAID SHUT UP YOU PUTRID DEMON!" Naraku gave up. "Good we all are in agreement, RIGHT." Everyone, including me nodded, hoping not to get killed. "Gooood!" she said, suddenly bright. "I pronounce you husband and wif….mate…uh..United!" She grasped suddenly, and bustled toward the table. "Let's eat!" We smiled at our friend. "Oh, I forgot!" Keade bustled back with her full plate. "Rings?" I gently place Kagome's on her finger, as she returned the favor for me. Miroku and Sango did the same. "And best of all... Kiss the...Kiss each other already." I smirked and suddenly pulled Kagome down into a swoop, kissing her lightly on the lips. I have no clue what Miroku did; I wasn't paying him any attention.

After the dinner, it was time for presents. We sat at a table, the two couples, and the people stood in the glade around us, Dad came forward first. "I give to my new daughter what I've already given to you, son." He leaned down and blew gently in Kagome's face. She blinked, and turned to me inquisitively. I shrugged; I had no clue what dad did. I was about to ask, but Dad had turned to Miroku and his bride. "I can offer you only my protection." He said apologetically. Sango nodded her thanks. "Ah but wait!" Dad said suddenly perking up. "I can do something for this bride!" He scampered over to Naraku and spoke quietly with him. I don't know what he was saying, but Naraku was initially angry. But after a few well placed snarls and a warning look back at Kagome, the evil demon relented. He beckoned Kohaku forward and retrieved the jewel shard from his back, effectively killing the young boy. Sango gasped and sat straight up, infuriated. Dad picked up the boy and brought him over to the newlyweds. Gently placing him on the table he nudged him once with his nose. He then turned to Sesshomaru, raising his eyebrows. "Very well, Father." Sesshomaru said, his composure returned. Swinging Tensiga deftly and returning it to its sheath, he raised the boy up. Kohaku sat up, bewildered. "What on earth is going on? Did Naraku really just let me go?" Dad nodded and moved away as Sango hugged her brother and Miroku gave thanks. Keade strolled over and handed Kagome 1 large subjectication necklace and 3 small ones. "Call it a priestess' intuition." She said and winked. I blanched slightly. Kikyo walked up next. She placed her bow and arrows gently down on the table. "I give these to you Kagome, and to protect you from my sister and your new wife's wrath, here, Inuyasha." She lightly wrapped a bit of her hair around the subjectication beads. I nodded my thanks, as did Kagome, who kept narrowed eyes on the dead priestess. "I now will return to the afterlife, content that you both are happy." She strode away, her white-snakelike demons following her. I glanced quickly at Kagome's face. It had a mixture of surprise and wonder on it. I had to admit I was quite surprised as well. I've never seen Kikyo back down. "You going to go after her?" Kagome asked stiffly. "Why do I feel like there's nothing I can say that won't get me in trouble?" I asked. But my thoughts were interrupted by Naraku's crew's approach. I growled lightly, trying to stand and draw my sword. "Look, we're all tired of these never-ending fights. We'll give you the rest of the jewel, okay?" Kagura looked generally bored and irritated for being chosen as the speaker. Naraku stamped up and slammed the jewel in front of Kagome, muttering and grumbling beneath his breath. Ranting and raving beneath his breath, he walked over to Miroku. "Give me your hand." He sighed rolling his eyes. Miroku looked suspicious and nervous, but raised his hand. Naraku stared at it a second, then put his head in his hands. "I'm surrounded by morons." The raising his head he glared at the monk. "Your right hand, you lech. The cursed one! Why do you think I'd want your left one?" Miroku grinned sheepishly as he lifted his covered hand. Naraku poked it once, and then ripped the covering off, along with the beads. Miroku gasped a leapt forward a bit. But it was smooth. "Smooth as Sango's bottom." Naraku mocked sarcastically. Sango glared and Miroku put some thought into that one. "Stop even contemplating that!" Sango demanded. Miroku hung his head. I snickered. Koga came forward next. "Here, you'll be wanting these, dog breath." He extended his fist over the table. I slowly put out my hand. Opening his hand, Koga dropped the shards from his legs into my upward facing palm. I blinked wonderingly. "Thanks, Koga." I said he looked surprised to say the least. We've never called each other by name before. He nodded sharply and walked over to the other couple. "You've grown from that over grown sulky child that I first met." Kagome giggled and patted me on the back. I was torn between protesting, and proving her point, or ignoring her, basically admitting it. "Why do I feel like there's nothing I can say that won't get me in trouble?" I repeated. She smirked again, showing one fang. "Because you're becoming wise." I smirked as well. "Dance time." called out Keade. I turned to Kagome. "Do you trust me?" I asked, standing with my hand outstretched. She took it and nodded uncertainly. I suddenly pulled her toward me."Then you're going to have to be on your toes, and hope your instincts are strong by now." She looked at me, worried and confused, but nodded all the same. I smirked, not helping her fears I know, but enjoying myself all the same. The villagers set up a waltz. I whirled Kagome around, knowing that this would soothe her alarm. There we a couple of those dances. But when the 5 one finished, I walked over to the small band. "I want a steady beat; do a cord whatever, but a steady beat. When you see that Kagome's got it and you understand as well, start to play differently. The whole point will be for you to change it up, got it?" They nodded, wonderingly looking at me. I ambled back over to my new mate and her friends. "You may not want to stay in this clearing."I murmured to the other two. They shrugged and walked slowly off the field. I stood in front of Kagome, eyes flashing with mischief. The beat came from the band, like a heartbeat. I slowly circle Kagome, never removing my eyes from hers. Oh, this'll be fun. She watched me circling as well. Once I got down the beat, I darted my hand forward, as if to slice her. She leaned back, way over. I quickly withdrew my hand. She straightened, looking at me with fear and confusment in her eyes. I shook my head and continued to circle. She again follows my lead, with narrowed eyes. Then Time I whipped out twice, all with the music. And this time the girl blocked. She lit up with realization. "Spar dance." She whispered. I grinned, showing my fangs. She did the same. We looked like two dogs, hackles raised, ready to fight. Surprisingly she struck first. Our blows were timed to the easy beat, so there was no fun in it at the moment, but it was worth getting Kagome comfortable with the idea. Soon, the musicians caught on and they began to quicken the pace. Soon, we were whirling about, doing flips, sparing greatly. This dance indeed did have a name. The Hanyou Dance. The music grew lively and our whirling more frantic. Suddenly, Koga, his gal, Sango, and Miroku joined in. One minute I was battling Sango, the next my mate, the both Miroku and Koga at once. I sometimes fight with someone and then we'd turn upon each other. Sango and Miroku had their weapons to protect them if we demonic people got a little carried away. Suddenly the music slowed. My friends backed away from me. It seemed they had pushed Kagome and me to opposite sides of the meadow. I crouched, readying myself. She copied my pose, her ears and mine flatten across our skull. Growls began escaping us as we grew antsier and our adrenaline demanded more. The music began to rise in tempo again. I started running, as did she.

Then I started feeling weird. It felt oddly familiar. But I was distracted by my running mate, she seemed to be growing. She was running on her hands now too…..wait no she was a dog! But much larger than any dog I've seen. Except....Dad's gift! Now I knew what he meant and what I was feeling. I plunged onward, aware that I myself had changed. We met in the middle of the field, circling each other once more, as if appraising the other's merit. I had assumed my really big White German Shepherd form. She looked like a Husky. Her back and top of head were black but underneath all that she was white. She lunged rapidly as I danced back. She pulled back and pranced forward. What a way to test our new strengths and to get to know our own forms. We began again, leaping and darting between each other, snapping with huge jaws, swiping with large paws. Finally the music came to a close. I stepped back panting, she likewise. I bowed low feeling my form return to normal. I looked up to find myself nose to nose with the grinning, wheezing Kagome. "Woof." I said flatly. Then I couldn't help it. We fell over laughing right on top each other. "That..Was..Fun!" Kagome gasped. I simply nodded. I couldn't breathe before, so laughing didn't help. Finally calm ourselves, we sat up, all our friends were looking on with slight confusion and wonderment. Dad winked once at us. Shippo hoped into my lap. I looked down, surprised he trusted me. He gently lifted up a cup, steam making a halo around my head. "Kagome taught me how to make ramen from scratch!" He said, semi shy. I gasped and grabbed the cup. But in doing so I knocked the kit over. Smiling I put the cup down and picked up Shippo. "Did you taste this to test it?" I asked trying to look serious. Shippo looked scared but shook his head. "Well I ain't eating it until you have three good bites." I said, trying to keep my solemn face. He looked at me oddly then smiled and nodded. "Of course." He replied. He took three great slurps then handed it back. "How is it?" I asked. He smiled and finished swallowing. "It's really good!" I ate about half a cup and then passed it to Kagome. She looked at me with great surprise. But as she took it she smiled. "You're giving away your ramen." She stated as if that was a paradox. "Well it is OUR wedding gift, not just mine." She smiled and nestled into my chest. I picked her up as soon as she was done with the ramen and race off to a secret cave on the sheer edge of a mountains face.. Placing her on the edge of the overhang I plopped down beside her. She looked over the very brief edge. "Are you sure that's safe?" She asked. "You'd think I'd let you fall?" I murmured in her ear. She leaned in on me. "Of course not." "What are you going to do with the jewel?" She place it in my palm. I blinked then shook my head. "Don't need it." She smiled and sighed, relived. then she held it gently in her hand. clsoing her eyes she quickly balled her fist. A flash of pink, and the jewel was gone. "what did you wish for?" I asked. She looked up and answered. "That everyone could have a happy ending like us." I nodded. "I like it!" then I turned to look out. i tapped her shoulder. "Watch this." I said, aware my voice was only a hush. Being next to her brought that. The feeling I was floating and that everything was perfect, all at once. We sat, leaned into each other, watching the sun set across the valley. It was striking, the flaming ball, gently melting, to disappear under the hills and trees. "It's beautiful!" Kagome breathed. "It most certainly is." I whispered back. And I wasn't talking about the sunset.

AWWWWWW! Doesn't that make you want to huggle somebody? Sorry this was so long in coming! I've been everywhere, and school is killing me and now I'm sick! Pray for me and my sniffles! Well only one more chapter to go. Thanks to all my fans that read and reviewed. It's touching to know that my stories are liked! Not a flame yet! Woohoo!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I'm still not an owner of Inuyasha, you'd think ya'll get it after what, 8 chapters?!?!?!!!

Author's note: this is my last chappie! *Sob* Hope you like it!

Epilogue

*1 year later*

I paced outside the hut, the smells and screams that reached my delicate senses driving me insane. "I've gotta…" "Stop." I turned angrily to face my brother. "But I've gotta!..." He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Stay here, a birthing chamber is no place for a man." I glared and went to pry his fingers off my arm. "Listen to him son." Said Dad as he grabbed my other arm. "Their right, you know. You had to keep me back, and I'll do the same." Miroku quietly said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to snap at them but was interrupted by Sango's approach. She quietly handed a wrapped bundle into Miroku's hands. She disappeared again into the hut. When she came out again, she held two more bundles that squirmed and wiggled in her arms. She tried to hand them to me and my brother but we backed away. "What is wrong with you freaks? I'm tired from trying to help my best friend live through childbirth and you walk away from holding on to a CHILD!" "You do not understand mortal." My brother spat. I nodded. "Do you know what happens to a father that gets near a new mother's pups? He gets killed. And I may be exaggerating for regular dogs, they just get snapped at, but a female dog-demon WILL kill. That does mean any male, so Sesshomaru and Miroku aren't protected. I'd give it back, Miroku." Sango huffed, and Miroku gently came over and hugged his wife, one armed, keeping the bundle to the side. "It's okay Inuyasha." I looked up at my mate, standing in, more like leaning against, the doorway. She looked so tired. I gritted my teeth and nodded once. Sango brought to most squiggly bundle to me, and then went over to Sesshomaru. He looked at me, questioning. That whole thing about mothers snapping at males was no lie, but the same went for fathers with other males. But pack mate, and family, were exempt. I nodded sharply. He took the little swath of cloth holding it in the crook of his arm. It was oddly still compared to my practically jiggling one and Miroku's still squirming one. Sango then hurried over to Kagome, and let her back inside the hut, clucking and lightly scolding all the way. I looked to the others. We drew close and at the same time, we pulled back the cloth covering the baby's face. And at the same time, we all gasped.

*2 years later from last date*

"And then I swung Tetsiaga, unleashing my Wind Scar, watching in despair at Naraku simply moved aside. But with Miroku holding a bleeding Sango, and Kagome on the ground without any strength left, Sesshomaru having left us behind, and Koga's shards in the vile demon's hands, I was the only one left to retrieve the whole jewel. But how, when my every attack was useless? Naraku shot out a tentacle, aimed right at my heart!" Chiya gasped and leaned against her sister, hiding her face. Kiya gently placed a clawed hand on Chiya's head. Niya rolled her eyes, her purple demon marks around her eyes emphasizing the movement. I smiled and lifted Chiya into my lap. "You don't have to worry about daddy. I'm right here, so Naraku didn't hurt me." Chiya lifted her head. "But what if he comes here?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Kiya beat me to it. "We'll take him out! We are the children of two strong half demons!" She sprung up throwing her pudgy fist into the air. "Us five 'll kill that mangy excuse for a demon!" She crowed, proudly posing in my custom way. Niya pulled herself up. "You are just like dad and mom, a half demon, while I, Niya, am a full demon!" Chiya sat up in my lap. "Yeah, I maybe like Mom used to be, a human, but I also got some courage!" She leapt down and joined her sisters. They held hands and straightened, looking determined and tough. "Well, look at you! I'd hate to be any demon around here with evil on his mind." I said, trying not to laugh. Chiya looked so much like her mother before the change, except for amber eyes. And Kiya was a mirror image of me, white long hair, cute doggie ears, claws, and small sharp fangs, she even wore a red kimono just like mine. But her eyes were the violet of my mortal stage. And finally Niya, a frightening depiction of my brother. Her demon marks were all that changed. They were deep purple circles around her eyes, like the patches that some dogs wear. She wore her tail around her neck like a scarf. She wasn't as cold as Sesshomaru, but she _was _very chilly. A swish caused them all to tense. They whirled and threw themselves at the intruder, rapidly changing form into little puppies. Chiya was all black save a little white paw print on her cheek. The other two were the opposte, all white. But where Chiya had a white paw print on her cheek, Niya and Kiya had a black one. Niya also had her purple circles. They sunk their sharp puppy teeth into the poor Koga, who had just dropped by. Chiya and Niya instantly realized the demon was no threat and quickly let go. Kiya, unfortunately, had a little bit of blood lust. "Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!" She mumbled as she chewed on Koga's fur clad leg. He shook her off, but she returned and latched on again. "Would you call off your spawn?!" Koga demanded. "Kiya!" Kagome scolded, emerging from the kitchen. "Yesh Mofsewr?" Kiya asked around Koga's leg. "Get down now, young lady, or so help me I'll say it." "Noooo! Get down Kiya!" Chiya, Niya, and I cried. Kiya quickly spat out Koga's leg, knocking him back and placing herself before her mother, contrived to look as innocent as possible. Kagome smiled evilly. "Subjection beads that all use the same word. Brilliant!" Koga shuddered. "I pity you, man." He whispered, clasping my shoulder. I nodded. "Come on, we're all waiting for the little tykes." He said. "It is their third birthday, after all." The three 'little tykes' ran out squealing in delight. "Come Mia Kio (My love), and help me with these cakes." called Kagome. I followed her in the kitchen. She pecked me on the cheek quickly and motioned me over to the three cakes. One was frosted black with a white paw print, another white with a red claw's slash, and the last white with a purple howling dog silhouette. I picked up two and she grabbed the last. We walked out smiling at the group gathered around a small table. Dad stood there, his arm wrapped around my Mom and Sesshomaru's (who were looking at each other much the same way Kikyo and Kagome did, you know, worried, a bit insecureand trying not to be mean all at once), Koga with his around Ayame, Miroku with Sango, and Shippo, now teen, holding hands with Rin, who now had a fox tail and ears. Sesshomaru had his hand resting on Rin's shoulder. A very lovely female dog-demon leaned against his shoulder. She was graceful and as perfect as her new mate. Kohaku stood next to Keade. Those two stood behind the triplets, who were playing with each, squirming around, almost too excited to speak. I gently placed my two cakes in front of Niya and Chiya. "Hey! Daddy, you put the wrong cake down!" Chiya called, and Niya giggled. "Did I?" I asked, mockingly. Kagome came over and switched the two cakes. "You'll have to excuse your Father. He's getting a little old." "Plus being sat, one too many times." I added, muttering. Her delicate ears flicked back, and she gave me a rueful look. "Daddy's not old; Half-demons never grow old! He is the same age as me!" Kiya cried out, jumping on the table. "That's right sweetheart!" I said, lifting my daughter on my shoulder. "Yeah us too!" Cried out my other two pups, jumping onto me. I tried not to be knocked over from their combined weight. "But…" Said Chiya. "Mommy is the same age as us too!" "Oh!" I groaned. "Betrayed by my own blood. How should I punish such insubordination? I know!...Tickling!" I whirled all three off of me and started tickling all at the same time, but holding on to three little kids was difficult. Soon Niya broke free. In turn she started tickling me, soon all my children and Kagome were on top of me. Finally we all ran out of breathe and were amazed to see that everyone was also having tickle fights, with the exception of Sesshomaru and his mate. Unfortunately, Rin decided that her adoptive father would like to join in, and I knew from childhood experience that he in fact was incredibly ticklish. "Alrightly guys, let's actually start the party!" I called out. Calls of agreement answer me back. I smiled; what a wonderful life. I have 3 kids, 1 really incredible wife, and enough pack members to choke a horse.

*500 years later*

"And so these local legends became known as "The Three". They protected both humans and demons that meant no harm to anyone, or so the legend says." _*B-riiing b-riinnng*_ The teacher looked up at the clock. "We'll continue this discussion on local demons tomorrow. Remember a pop quiz will be popping up this week." He laughed at his really sad joke. Akane rolled her eyes. "Hey, Akane, check this out!" called Yumi catching Akane's shoulder. "What is it Yumi?" Akane asked, knowing she'd probably dread it later. Her friend was a bit of a school freak but she was sweet and a good friend in a pinch. "I found these record of your lineage, right, and they have even supposed lineage through legends. So I looked up my name, and then yours and then Kionso's! It looks like we supposedly came from those three half demons! You came from.. Kiya! The one who looked like her father. I'm from Niya! They one who looks full demon! And then Kionso! She is from the last one, Chiya, the one who looks human!" Akane laughed. "That is kinda cool! Wait till Kionso hears this!" Her friend nodded excitedly and ran towards her mother's car. Akane shook her head as she walked home. "Decedent of a half demon. If only." She paused at doorway looking back at her well house. The previous owners had moved out, and left this lovely shrine behind. Her dad got a huge deal on it and Akane loved it. She smiled and went in, not noticing the purple flash that came from the well. Two little kitty ears poked out, followed by a young boy. "She sure smells like her." He murmured, eyes following the girl as she moved about the room. His amber eyes flashed once in the setting sun's light. "You're coming back with me, Kiya."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The end! Cliffie! Gasp, what a vicious cycle! Alrighty, I take my bow. I'll finish Neko and then I'm done with all my series. Thanks to Ballerinagirl90, and everyone else who has reviewed my work, I'm humbled and touched.

And for those of you maybe a bit confused, I'll clarify. The wish Kagoem made, madesure that his Dad came back, as did both his and Sesshy's moms. And Sesshomaru got a girl and all that stuff. At the end I was trying to be mysterious and be as close to the beginning of Inuyasha as possible. The story Inuyasha is telling is untrue, or maybe not, but it was simply a story for the kids. I'm sure there was no actual scene with that in either Manga or TV show. The facts about dog is true, a mother dog will snap at a male who gets too close, father or not, and same goes for the father. Well, anymore confusions, write it on a review and I'll get back to you! Loves yall! Bye byes!


	9. Shameless

_**This is a shameless shout out to all the people who have story alert. I might think about making a sequel to this story so I want review that tell me whether or not to.**_


End file.
